


Dentists are better than I thought!

by Hanamura_Masahime, HanaxYui, KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Dentists, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Masahime/pseuds/Hanamura_Masahime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaxYui/pseuds/HanaxYui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Otoya goes to the dentist for the first time in five years. He's terrified, just like some of the other patients… But Tokiya-sensei will make him feel much more than pain… Also, a lot of implied Natsuki/Syo, Ren/Masa, Cecil/ Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fic written 2 years ago :3)
> 
> Yui~chan: Hey Hey Everybody! ;D
> 
> Hana~chan: Hi ~~! n_n This story was co-written with my beautiful and super talented Yui~chan…! ^_^
> 
> Yui~chan: *interrupts Hana~chan very annoyed!* STOP LYING TO PEOPLE, YOU'LL GO TO JAIL! ¬¬
> 
> Hana~chan: You can't control what I say! x)
> 
> Yui~chan: Tsk! ¬¬ - *Annoyed, she changes the subject.* Like I was saying… Hey, Hey! So it seems that Hana~chan and I did an incredible and erotic story about TokiOto *BOTH SQUEALING ALOUD* Yes and it's an AU story! But, it's really incredible right, Hana~chan?
> 
> Hana~chan: It's sooo ~~ HOT! x3 That's what I think! But wait, Yui~chan… This is actually a two-shot story!
> 
> Yui~chan: Oh! It's true… That's right people *V* I can't wait for that kiss, and lick, and... sjashkhshfjkdfjsdb!
> 
> Both: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And… *They look to each other and smiling cheerfully added* ENJOY! ;D

* * *

  **Dentists are better than I thought!**

* * *

_"Buaaa~~ Why do bad things happen to nice people?"_ Otoya thought **.** He was already regretting being there… He could already smell the creepy scent and the sinister sound of the drill was making him even more frightened… He let out a scared sigh.

“It's your first time?” A little blond asked seated next to him.

“No, but… Well… I haven't been to the dentist's in a long time…” he confessed. “so I'm sure I'll have a lot to work on” he said in defeat. “I fear it'll hurt!”

“I'm afraid too” confessed the other one right back “I hate the dentist so much!” He shrank and started trembling.

“My little kawaii Syo-chan, don't be scared!” A taller blond comforted him by his side. “I'm here for you! I'll hold your hand the entire time!” That person put his hand on the other's head and smiled brightly.

“I don't want you to hold my ANYTHING!” The little one shouted. “And don't go around saying that kind of things or people will start to talk...”

“You really get along, don't you?” Asked, with a friendly expression, a tanned blue-green-eyed boy with brown hair.

“Tsk! They're so loud…” A blue-haired boy frowned across the room, crossing his arms.

“Aaah… As moody as always, Hijirikawa” An orange-haired and attractive teen said, eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

“Anyway, Jinguji… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” The first one pointed with his index.

“Well, well… I was just worried about my friend. I know you're scared about this appointment.” He leaned closer to the blue-haired's ear. “But don't you worry… I'll protect you” He whispered, brushing the earlobe with his lips. Hijirikawa gasped suddenly.

*Cough cough* The secretary cleared her throat loudly. “Please, I'm going to have to ask you all to keep your composure!” She said sharply, her eyebrow twitching. She was a beautiful girl of average height, with red hair and green eyes that sometimes showed some yellow reflexes. Her skin was white like snow. When the gorgeous brown-haired boy noticed her, he was amazed with her beauty.

“I'm so sorry to displease you, my lady. We'll behave.” The tanned teen promised, nearing her desk. Next, he took one of her hands between his and kissed it lightly.

She laughed shyly “It's ok, Aijima-san, it wasn't that big a deal…” A light appeared on her console. “Oh! Ittoki-san, it's your turn now. You may enter now, please.”

Otoya swallowed hard and walked nervously to the door. His knees were shaking.

“Excuse me~~” He said as he entered.

“Good morning” A soft and cold voice greeted.

After closing the door behind him, Otoya saw a hot and gorgeous doctor, wearing a white coat. His eyes were dark-blue like his messed hair, that gave him a sexy touch amidst his tall and, somewhat, muscled figure. The redheaded boy never thought that he could find a so damnably hot guy on the dentist's office, much less his own doctor. Otoya just stood there staring at him.

“Everything ok?” The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

The redheaded teen smiled nervously. “Y-Yes…” He scratched the back of his head. “I'm just a little nervous.”

“Take a sit there” He pointed at the dentist's chair. Once Otoya sat, he said, examining one of his tools: “Don't be nervous. If it hurts…” he looked at him into the eyes intimidating the other boy, he showed a smirk and added. “… I _promise_ you I'll stop…”

Otoya gulped. _"Why did he have to say it like that?!"_

“Shall we start?”

“It hurts here.” The red haired boy pointed out one of his front bottom teeth, showing his sweet smile to exhibit the interior of his mouth.

Tokiya-sensei touched the tooth gently. “I think it's just fine, Ittoki-san”. He then half-closed his eyes and began to go over his teeth, one by one, brushing the other's bottom lip with his fingertip.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Otoya jerked his head backwards, looking all confused.

“Just checking the rest of your pieces” Tokiya-sensei answered impassively. “Isn't that why you came here for? Now, let me check… _deeper_.” He whispered this last sentence, sending a strange sensation through Otoya's body.

_"Damn it! He did it again!"_

Doctor Tokiya put his finger inside Otoya's mouth and placed it on one of his molars. He then moved it slowly backwards, stroking the teen's tongue. The redhead took a deep breath. _"Why is he doing something like this?"_ The touch of Tokiya-sensei's thin and silky fingers felt so nice.

The doctor was always moving his hand forward and backwards… Forward… Backwards… Forward… Backwards…Otoya shut his eyes. He couldn't think clearly. Tokiya's hand was so soft and gentle; it even tasted sweet and inviting. His body started to respond to the touch. He began to rejoin to the playful finger, pushing it and involving it.

Suddenly it withdrew. Otoya opened his eyes.

“What are you doing?” The older one asked, suspiciously.

Otoya widened his eyes. _"WHAT WAS I DOING?!"_ He sat up abruptly. _"As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, I'm hard as wood!"_

“I-I- I… got scared! YES! I just got scared and tried to push it out. Just that!” He laughed anxiously.

“Ok…Oh!” Tokiya-sensei dropped his dental explorer. And of course, it landed precisely on Otoya's lap. “Oh, I'm sorry!” He reached for the instrument and, accidentally, touched the youngster's crotch. The other moved rushed trying to avoid the contact.

“Are you feeling… _uncomfortable_?” Tokiya asked as he placed a hand slowly on Otoya's leg.

“I-I'm great...really... hehe!” He tried to move away his leg and cover his hard-on.

“Are you sure?” The blue-haired man leaned over the other, approaching more and more their faces.

 _"WAAAH! He's so close!"_ Otoya shut his eyes tight. “I-I'm... I'm...”.

“You're all flushed… Are you... _hot_?”

“Eh? F-Flushed?” Otoya swallowed hard, eyes still closed. “May... Maybe I've a fever...” Otoya felt a soft pressure on his lips, for barely a second.

He opened his eyes. "Eh...?! You... ki-ki-kiss...?” He was astonished.

“What do you mean?” The doctor said obliviously.

“I mean…Nevermind!” The other answered _"Am I sure that he kissed me? Or it was just my imagination?"_ Otoya realized his thought and blushed even more. _"Then... This means... I want a kiss from him?"_

Tokiya stood up swiftly and began taking Otoya's jacket off.

“Sen-sensei what are you doing?”

“You're too hot… You have to be less wrapped up…” He left the jacket on his desk and then placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. This made the other one jump startled. “Shhh... I'll make you feel _better_ …” He soothed, whispering on his ear.

_“WAAAAH! He's touching me... He's touching me... He's touching me...! What I'm gonna do? WAAAAH!"_

“O-Okay, thank you, sensei”.

Tokiya started to massage his shoulders with slow fluent movements. _"Mmm… this is so comfortable... This is so good!"_ Then he said aloud, without realizing it: “More, sensei!”

“You like this?” He descended down his spine and massaged his fine waist, making it arch and sending shivers all over it.

“Aah! More... More!” Otoya was in trance; submerged in a swirl of sensations.

Sensei slid his hands slowly to the front, pressing his fingertips against the lower abdomen, feeling a pack of worked up muscles. Otoya groaned in pleasure, as if he was allowing the masseur to go downwards **…** downwards **…** downwards… Until his hands reached what they had been looking for…

Otoya was more and more excited but he didn't know why and dropped more and more moans. When he realized his state he was unable to resist to sensei's hands. So warm, so soft, so good! “Aaah! Sen-sei!”

* * *

“Hm? What was that right now?” Ren said surprised.

Natsuki heard it too. “I think it was a...”

“... Moan?!” finished the first one.

“Yeah... A MOAN OF PAIN! I'm leaving this place!” Masato shouted, rising hurriedly from the seat.

“What is he doing to him?!” Yelled a terrified Syo. “I don't want to be here anymore!” He hugged Natsuki, who enjoyed the moment.

Masato said to Syo in a low voice “Né... Don't you think it'd be better...” He swallowed and continued ... “to go away?”

But the other two shot a glimpse at both of them with a clear you're-not-going-anywhere expression.

“There... There... You've to stay calm.” tried to soothe Cecil.

Syo and Masato looked too intensively at him, who started to feel uncomfortable with their glances. He just laughed nervously and took a few steps back.

“Hijirikawa, I thought you weren't afraid of dentists.” Ren said provoking him, trying to make him change his mind.

“WHAT? I ALREADY TOLD YOU... I AM NOT SCARED! Damn idiot!” He responded raged.

Ren smiled slyly. “Then, sit and wait for your turn.” And so, Masato sat obediently but annoyed at the same time.

Natsuki smiled to the scene. “Syo-chan you too, I'll always be here protecting you!” He showed a sweet smile, making Syo blush.

“Ok…” he pouted.

* * *

Otoya rested his head back on Tokiya's shoulder, burring his eyes into his neck. Tokiya smiled lasciviously. “You're being too noisy, Ittoki-san… Could it be that you like other people hearing you?” He said mischievously.

The young one stopped all of his noises at once. He hadn't even noticed he was moaning and whimpering. He curled up in embarrassment… but he didn't want the doctor to stop, not yet. He wanted to feel more of that pleasurable touch… The warmth, the static sensation, the wild vibration through his body…

“My bedroom is behind that door…” Tokiya invited provocatively. He didn't even bother to wait for the other's answer. He took him delicately by the pinkie and drove him to the adjacent room. Otoya could only follow him in dizziness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui~chan: - Chuu* hope you enjoyed! *Hana was absorbed by the sexy moment and her computer was full of sober* OYE, We're done!
> 
> Hana~chan: - OH! OH! Sorry ~~ I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we ENJOYED WRITING IT! :D
> 
> Hanamura Masahime & Kotori Yui


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui-chan: Hey Hey everybody! =,D
> 
> Hana~chan: This is the second chapter of "Dentists are better than I thought"! :D
> 
> Yui-chan: This is a co-written story with Hana~chan (my BIG seme *W* nyanya), and this is the second part of the story, we promise you, you'll not be disappointed *V* hihihi!
> 
> Hana~chan: Then what are you waiting for? *O* This second chapter is even hotter than the previous one!
> 
> Yui-chan: Mmmm... I don't have anymore to say and you, Hana~chan? ^_^
> 
> Hana~chan: No... Except... ENJOY! *beware of nossbleeding and drooling* O.O

* * *

  **Dentists are better than I thought! – part 2**

* * *

Tokiya dragged his patient inside his bedroom, closed the door and cornered him against it.

Not losing a second, he started kissing Otoya's neck gently, descending slowly, and bit softly his collar bone.

Otoya shuddered at Tokiya's teeth and warmth and started to moan desperately by the pleasure. “Aaah senseiii!” He tried to stop the sexy doctor “Wai-Wait... ple-a-se... Aah!”

“What? You don't want... _this_?” Said the doctor as he stroked the erection with the tip of his fingers. Otoya whined at Tokiyas touch. “Your body tells me the opposite.” Otoya was unable to contradict Tokiya's hands. He let himself be undressed mildly, only on his bottom half and sighed in surprise as his jeans and boxers fell down his legs.

He was losing his mind before the great pleasure and everything he could do was moan and shrink. Tokiya smirked and licked his lips while stroking Otoya's member up and down. Up... down... up... down... Always very slowly, torturing the red-haired teen.

Otoya whimpered at the teasing, he was suffering, he couldn't contain anymore…

“F-faster…” he murmured. Tokiya smirked triumphantly.

“What was that…? I guess I didn't hear you well.” Saying this, the hot sensei stopped his slow moves and grabbed tightly Otoya's member. The other boy couldn't do anymore than suffer in the middle of such a hot and delightful sensation.

“Aaaah! D-Don't... ple-ase... Sen-sei! Aaah! Do it... again!”

Tokiya bit his earlobe causing him a slight pain, then he whispered: “So Ittoki-san,  _what_  do you want me to do?” Tokiya pressed hard on Otoya's tip and the teen rolled his eyes, groaning intensively.

“I want… MORE!” Otoya shouted, surrendering to the other's taunting, with a few tears of pleasure in the corner of his eyes.

“You want more? I'll give you MORE” The doctor said as he let go on his grip, going down.

As he traveled lower on the pale body, he unbuttoned the other's shirt, trailing sweet kisses along his chest and stomach. Otoya just squirmed as the warm lips of sensei went down more and more. The redhead was breathing heavily until he felt Tokiya stop the kissing at his lower groin. He couldn't hold the anticipation and looked down in distress.

Sensei was staring at him, with lustful eyes. “Where do you want me to kiss now?” Tokiya's teasing bordered on the bullying, but it produced the desired effect on Otoya. It turned him on to be under the older man's control.

“EVERYWHERE… If it's by Tokiya-sensei's mouth.” He flushed as he looked away.

Tokiya frowned at the response, but Otoya could swear he saw him blush for a split second.

“Then maybe I'll kiss you here”, he did so on Otoya's inner thigh. “Or here.” He rose a little. He encircled Otoya's entire groin, never touching his most sensitive part.

Otoya moaned and jumped in pleasure and arched his back, supporting his head against the door. He had to ask for a continuation.

“Sen-sensei... Ooh! More... I... Aaah! Do it! Ple-a-se!”

“Do _what_?” The older one mocked him a little more.

“Sen-Sensei ple-a-se... I-I... want it.” 

_"Why is he doing this? Why does he like tormenting me?"_

Tokiya smirked evilly as he approached to Otoya's tip. “You want it? You want  _what_...?”

“D-Don't make me say it... You already know what...” A deep red colored his face.

“You don't say it, you don't get it.” Tokiya grinned. Lecherously, he blew softly on the tip, brushing it with his lips.

“AAAAH! More... this isn't... e-e-enough! Do it sensei... SUCK ME!” Tokiya shut his eyes and moaned while luxuriating in the sound of that desperate plea.

Smirking, he leaned down, and started to caress the tip slowly with his tongue.

 _"I'm loving your tongue, Sensei… and lips… and warmth. I'm melting... my hard on is melting inside your mouth."_ Strongly, he groaned and begged “AAH! Sen...sei! D-D-Deeper!” He tangled his hand into the silky blue hair.

Tokiya wrapped a hand around the rest of Otoya's length and he took more of it in his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down agilely.

Feeling more of his hard on inside sensei's mouth, Otoya tried to move fiercely his hips.

* * *

On the waiting room, the other patients were still waiting, terrified by the previous noises that the redheaded teen did before.

But Ren noticed the moans stopped suddenly and asked the beautiful girl: “Is evertything alright with the boy? I can't hear anything.”

Everybody in the waiting room tried to hear something, but nobody could; so the red-haired girl went towards the door and knocked. Nobody answered.

She knocked again, but still, she didn't get any answer. She decided then to enter Tokiya-sensei's office.

“Excuse me, Sensei, is everything alr… huh?” She saw no one in the room. How could that be? They could have only gone…to the Doctor's room? She rushed in, concerned.

She ran to the middle of the room. Worried, she asked: “Ichinose-Sensei, where are you?”

A deep, cold voice answered. “Nanami-san?” She jumped, surprised.

She turned around and saw sensei's head peeking from behind a folding screen in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing here, sensei?”

“Ittoki-san wasn't feeling well...” Behind the folding screen, Tokiya-sensei was stroking gently, faster, fiercely, frantically, Otoya's erection. The redheaded teen was doing his best to contain his voice at that moment, but it was hard. “…So I let him use the restroom and I used the time to change into something more…” He looked back at the teen's face and showed a small smirk, then added "… _comfortable_." Saying this, he rubbed even faster and faster on Otoya's length.

_"Aaah! this is too good! His mouth previously, his hands now... and the most exciting part ... We're in danger to be caught! Ooh! I wanna cum, I really want to!"_

Otoya was at his limit. He continued shutting his mouth with his hands, but at this moment he was on the verge of exploding his white and creamy liquid into Tokiya's hands. He'd have preferred to burst directly into his mouth, but right now, that didn't matter: just knowing that somebody else was in the room, almost trapping them, made him more and more horny. He dropped a small moan that Tokiya disguise with a cough, then Otoya started to contract his entire body, specially his member and his temperature increased. His breath was heavy and deep, he closed his eyes and bit his hand's flesh to shut his uncontrollable noises, then he felt it. His sticky liquid splashed into sensei's hands, and Otoya breathed in relief.

“But… the bathroom light isn't on…” she said dubiously, looking in that direction.

“Nanami-san! Will you excuse me? I'm changing here.” He urged her.

She blushed at the realization. “Oh! I'm sorry, sensei! I'm not bothering you anymore!” And she dashed out of the room, covering her face.

Once all danger was gone, the doctor turn to his prey. He took a quick look at his hand and started licking off Otoya's cum.

Otoya blushes even more.  _"WAAAAH! He... He... He... LICKED IT!"_

“Now tell me Ittoki-san... who told you you could come?” Otoya blushed but was unable to say or do something. “It seems that I've to teach you a lesson...”

And so, Tokiya twirled him around and pushed him against the wall. Otoya's cheek and chest hit the cold surface roughly. The man grabbed the redhead's wrists and squeezed them tight one at each side of his face.

He cornered him and whispered on his ear, pressing his own covered erection against Otoya's bare entrance: “Now you'll see.”

“Wai-Wait Sensei… What will you do?”

“Can't you guess?”

Saying this, Tokiya pressed harder his hard on against Otoya's ass making him groan deeply and biting his lip. Then, he licked his earlobe and bit it, while the red-haired trembled constantly and inevitable begged for more.

“Aaah! I… I want it inside of me, sensei!”

Sensei smirked and said “You do? Okay… but this is your  _punishment_. I'll choose  _when_!” Doctor Tokiya grabbed his wrists with one of his hands and placed them on top of his head. Then, with the other, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and his huge erected member jumped out of his clothes touching directly Otoya's entrance.

Feeling the doctor's hot flesh, the red-haired teen jumped in pleasure and moaned… moaned… moaned… until he felt Tokiya pulling away.

“Do you want it, Ittoki-san?” The doctor asked teasing his patient once again.

“Ye-YES I… I want it!” He said desperately.

Tokiya licked his own lips before the direct answer and said smirking “I'll give it to you… but not yet.”

Tokiya dropped his hands and descended slowly, tracing his delicate fingers against Otoya's soft skin. Otoya shuddered at every smooth and warm touch. Oh! He wanted Ichinose Tokiya-sensei so desperately inside of himself, that he screwed up his man's pride and opened his hot body to sensei. He kneeled and parted, delicately his butcheecks saying: “S-Sensei, please put it already…”

Tokiya showed a lascivious smile and said “Very well Ittoki-san, I'll take you to heaven!” Then, sensei did something that made Otoya groan strongly and arch his back while grabbing his soft butcheeks… Tokiya touched with his tongue over Otoya's entrance and licked around and around in frantic moves to stimulate even more the teen's body. Then, he introduced a little more inside his opening and moved his tongue up and down… up, down, up, down, up, down…

Otoya was more and more aroused and on his tip could be seen, already, some precum peeking through his horny member. He was so desperate to feel more, to touch and be touched, that he moved his hips up and down trying to catch more of Tokiya's tongue.

Feeling his patient on that state, Ichinose-sensei grabbed his butcheecks and opened more Otoya's ass; remove his tongue just a bit, to allow two of his slender fingers inside. He began slow scissoring movements, to stretch the boy's entrance.

“Aaaah... so tight...”

Afew more thrusts of the fingers and Otoya was in danger to cum. “AAAAH! More...” He took a deep breath. “Aaaah... Aaaah! Sen-se...!” He's moaning was uncontrollable. He tried to stop, but the more he felt Tokiya moving inside of him, the more he didn't wanted it to stop.

“I guess it's time.” The doctor stated, rising up. He took Otoya by the wrist so tight, it hurt; dragged him across the room and tossed him to the bed, roughly. For a moment, Otoya feared him. Tokiya placed himself on top, his elbows on either side of the red head and one knee between the young teen's legs, as he kissed him. This first kiss felt so overwhelming. The desire made it messy, passionate and hungry. Otoya couldn't let himself be dominated; he fought the other's tongue with his own.

Tokiya-sensei approached their bodies together, and slammed his hips against the redhead's groin. The sensation of their bare erections rubbing against each other was such a turn-on.

They wrestled with their mouths a little longer, until they were starting to run out of oxygen. Tokiya parted their swollen lips. They stared at each other for a moment, before devouring to one another once more.

Tokiya placed himself on Otoya's entrance. The teen wrapped his arms around the doctor's fine neck. The man penetrated him in one single thrust.

Otoya dug his nails into the elder's back, probably draining blood from the white skin. The mixed pain and pleasure were too much… He wanted so much to feel sensei's huge erection inside of himself, sliding so vibrantly inside and outside…

In that moment, the thrusts began, very slowly, reaching Otoya's sweet spot in the way. Otoya was was so horny, so desperate… However, once it was all in, Tokiya stopped moving. He looked at Otoya tauntingly. This time he was frustrating the redhead. Tokiya-sensei was so mean to him, but not now…

It was Otoya's time! It was enough being step on his man's pride, he never was a uke before. It was the first time that someone could drive him crazy like Ichinose-sensei, so he acted for his own sake.

He flipped the doctor over so hurriedly, that Tokiya only realized it when he slammed onto the cold sheets.

The teen grabbed Tokiya's hands and placed them on top of his head saying: “I'm sorry sensei, but I…”

“Oye, Oye! What are you doing, Itto… Mmgn! So… tight!” Sensei was unable to do anything while feeling his sexy patient's entrance sliding over his erection.

Otoya moved slowly at the beginning to adapt his body to sensei's size and thickness. A few more moves and he felt the doctor's member rubbing his special spot.

“AAAH!” So magic, so good, so adictive! “More… More… More…” He never, ever, felt like this before. Tokiya was so special to him, how could be that posible? It was the first time he saw that man and he was begging and begging for more of him. “Sen… Nnh… sei… So… good!”

On the other hand, sensei was also enjoying every thrust over his member was so warm, eletric, and better than that, was thight enough to make him moan like a fucking uke, and he was the one who was fucking an ass. "Oh, my…" He was rooling his eyes due to all the pleasurable sensations, he wanted the red-haired teen to release his hands, so he could thrust roughly inside of his body, hitting his prostate, but it seemed that his patient was also strong. "Aaah sensei!" Otoya's moves were so fast that he was surprised. He was so aroused… "Sensei, I want…" He was losing control on his body, he wanted to be touched by Tokiya's hands, he wanted to feel that static shocks again through his body, but he was grabbing his doctor's hands, if he dropped them he feared that Tokiya could stop everything.

“It's okay… You can let go of my hands…” Said the blue-haired doctor as if he could read Otoya's mind.

Otoya was still suspicious, but his horny member couldn't wait anymore, so he dropped Tokiya's hands and the hot doctor touched him. Sensei slowly rubbed his hard on up and down, up and down, up and down…

“Aaah! Sen-sei, plea…se!”

“Ha! You're so impatient…” Tokiya said while rubbing it faster and faster. Suddenly, Otoya contracted all his body, tightening Tokiya's member inside his entrance and the doctor shuddered countless times, while the red-haired teen moaned.

“AAAH! Sensei I'm… already…”

Tokiya continued rubbing faster and faster as if Otoya's member was his own. “Aaah! Me too!”

The blue-headed man burst inside of Otoya's body. The wet overfloing feeling of Tokiya-sensei's cum, the fact that he actually managed to drive his object of desired to the edge, was all the teen needed to let himself go. He came into the doctor's touch one more time, spilling all of his contents over the other's chest, which was now rising and lowering agitatedly.

Tired of so many frantic moves, Otoya lied down on sensei's body waiting that the man could give him some rest, but instead, Tokiya pushed him away and rose from the bed.

“Get dressed.” Tokiya ordered. He threw Otoya's clothes to him.

 _"What?"_  Otoya looked hopelessly at the doctor's back, as he dressed up after cleaning himself. He lowered his gaze and put his clothes on, quietly…  _"This is it?"_  He battled the tears that piled up in the corners of his eyes.

Ichinose-sensei went outside the room. The red-haired teen followed him downcast, whipping the teardrops.  _"Did he just… use me…?"_

Tokiya stared coldly, standing by the door. When he saw the teen, he opened it, looking impassively. Otoya tried to speak, to reproach… But he wasn't able to articulate a single word…

He headed for the door, disconsolate. Before he could get out, Sensei moved the door slightly closed, to prevent him from leaving and hiding to the others patients' sight.

He said out loud: “Your mouth is a mess, Ittoki-san. I'm gonna have to see you every week…  _for a very long time_ …” He smiled sincerely and innocently for the first time. He spanked softly one of Otoya's butcheeks and winked playfully.

Otoya widened his eyes and the brightest smile drew on his face. He nodded and left the doctor's office grinning and humming, with his hands on his pockets.

Everyone in the waiting stared at him in disbelieve. Wasn't he moaning in pain some minutes ago?

Ren mocked triumphantly: “See, Hijirikawa? Dentists might be better than you thought…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana~chan: This story was inspired in the fact that I ACTUALLY work as a dentist's secreteary xDDD Meany Yui-chan! how am I going to go to work next week now? O-O
> 
> Yui-chan: You will work even better now *V* I almost can imagine everything x/x KYAAH!
> 
> Hana~chan: KYAAAAH~~! Don't say that! xB Hahahaah xD I hope you loved it! We had some much fun writing this for you! And wait for future Hanamura/Kotori Yui stories! :D
> 
> Yui-chan: ¬_¬ yeah and my heart was always pounding and pounding like "ThumpThump...ThumpThump...ThumpThump..."
> 
> Hana~chan: Ahahahah... SO CUTE!
> 
> Yui-chan: ¬n¬ Shut up!
> 
> Both: So, good bye people! See you soon~~!
> 
> Both were leaving but Yui-chan shouts: CHUU*!
> 
> Hana~chan: ¬¬ Tsk!
> 
> Hanamura Masahime & Kotori Yui


End file.
